


And I’ll be holding on to you

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Racing, Tattoos, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Sebastian’s eyes were drawn to the colourful ink on the Aussie’s thighs, Just peeking out from the edge of Dan’s shorts.‘Pretty…’ he murmured softly, tracing the lines with the tips of his fingers.”Or, the one where Daniel and Seb both had a shit race and get together over a few drinks





	And I’ll be holding on to you

Daniel watched the screen with an only mildly interested expression, feeling the light rain in the air. He saw most people on track had slick tyres on and hoped they’d be okay, as the rain was intensifying. He knew how hard it was to keep the car under control, and knew it was almost inevitable at least one driver would crash.

He felt his heart sink as he saw one of the red Ferrari’s slide off the track and towards the barrier, the 5 on the front making it clear it was Sebastian. Daniel cursed. Not only could the German really use the points for his championship standings, this was in front of his home crowd. Sighing, he got up and left the viewing area, he’d already done all his press commitments and had no more reason to stay. He hesitated whether to send Sebastian a text, but he wasn’t sure what to say that might comfort the German.

By the time he’d reached the car park, Sebastian was also heading over to his car, hoping to escape the circuit as quickly as possible. Sebastian blinked in surprise when he saw Daniel walking towards his Aston Martin, unsure why the Aussie was still at the track. Daniel spotted him too and gave him a small wave. Sebastian took this as a sign and walked over.

“Hey Dan.” he said gently. Daniel gave him a gentle smile.

“Hi.” he replied, eying the German with a hint of concern. He knew Sebastian was probably feeling like shit after today’s race, but he didn’t feel like he should ask about it, knowing how sensitive the subject might be. 

“Please tell me you need drinks as much as I do, I don’t like to drink alone.” Sebastian groaned.

“You should know that by now, considering the amount of times we did that back in 2014!” Daniel teased, bumping their shoulders together. Sebastian sighed.

“Good, let’s take the Aston. I can’t face any more driving today.” he said. Daniel nodded in understanding and opened the passenger door for Seb. Sebastian got in, looking down at his hands with a frown on his face as he waited for Daniel to get in as well. Dan eventually got in, and started the engine up, leaving the circuit soon after.

He drove them back to the hotel, Sebastian remaining quiet for the short journey. Dan could clearly see Sebastian had been crying, but decided to wait with his questions until after he had gotten some alcohol into the German.

Eventually Daniel got Sebastian back to the hotel, turning towards the German after he had parked the car.

“How about we go up to my room and use the minibar? So we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us.” the Aussie proposed. Sebastian shrugged.

“Sure, as long as there’s alcohol, I don’t care.” he mumbled, following Daniel up to his room.

Inside, the Ferrari driver settled on the bed while Daniel walked over towards the fridge.

“Beer or vodka?” he asked. Sebastian grinned.

“Vodka.” he answered. Daniel handed him the little bottle and a glass, but Sebastian simply took a sip straight from the bottle, leaving the glass on the nightstand.

“Seb, you don’t need to down it all at once.” Daniel said, a hint of concern in his voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes and chucked the rest of the bottle back as well, pulling a face at the taste.

“Still don’t understand how Kimi does it.” he mumbled under his breath.

“Mate, you could’ve at least spared me some vodka!” Daniel said, sipping his beer. Sebastian snorted.

“I don’t think you can take it.” he teased. Daniel frowned and got up, shifting through the fridge before pulling out another bottle of vodka with a triumphant expression. He opened it and quickly took a large sip, before pulling a face.

“Let’s leave the vodka for the Finns from now on.” Dan laughed out, vodka burning his throat slightly.

“Yeah, they handle their drinks better than we do!” Sebastian agreed, his cheeks already a little flushed.

“Want a beer?” Daniel asked, holding out a bottle to him. Sebastian accepted it.

“Well today was shit.” he said suddenly, taking a swig of beer, Daniel humming in agreement.

“Absolutely. I’m glad we’ve only got 1 more race before summer.” he murmured. Sebastian scoffed. 

“Same here.” Seb agreed, taking another swig of beer.

An hour and a few too many drinks later, Daniel started to notice Sebastian was sitting closer and closer to him, eventually leaning his shoulder against Daniel’s shoulder with a sigh. Sebastian’s eyes were drawn to the colourful ink on the Aussie’s thighs, Just peeking out from the edge of Dan’s shorts.

“Pretty…” he murmured softly, tracing the lines with the tips of his fingers. Daniel shivered involuntarily and then grinned

“So are you, Sebbi.” he said. Sebastian gave him a lopsided grin, nuzzling the side of Dan’s neck.

“Can I see them all?” Sebastian asked, lips brushing over Dan’s cheek.

“Including the one on my arse?” Daniel immediately retorted. Sebastian’s grin only widened and he nodded.

“Of course.” he purred, trying not to stare as Dan slowly rolled his boxers up, uncovering more tattoos on his thigh as he stood up.

“Well, here they are!” he said, making a show out of turning around so Sebastian could see the ones on the backside as well. Sebastian bit his lip and brushed his fingers over the soft skin again. Dan let out a nervous giggle as he felt Sebastian’s touch on his thigh, the featherlight pressure tickling slightly. 

“They’re beautiful. I love the rose one the most, it really suits you!” Sebastian said, before standing up as well. He was so close that Daniel could feel the German’s warm breath on his lips.

“They’re not as beautiful as you, Sebbi.” Daniel murmured in return. Sebastian grinned and closed the gap between them. Daniel let out a surprised huff but kissed back, his hand moving to the back of Seb’s neck to pull him in closer.

“I think I love you?” Seb mumbled against his lips. Daniel let out a breathless laugh.

“You’re drunk Sebbi.” he answered. Seb chuckled.

“Very.” he said, voice slurring slightly.

“You need to sleep.” Daniel whispered, carefully leading Sebastian back to the bed. Once Seb had the covers pulled over him, he grasped onto Dan’s waist, not letting go. Daniel eventually surrendered, wrapping his arms around the German as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

The next morning, Sebastian woke up feeling slightly nauseous, head pounding from the alcohol he’d drunk. His pillow, however, was comfortable, although it did continuously move up and down with slow breaths. Seb opened one eye and peeked up at Daniel, who was still fast asleep. His eyes then fell to Dan’s thighs, the tattoo ink peeping out from below his boxers. He swallowed thickly, unsure what exactly had happened the night before.

“Morning.” a soft voice suddenly said, Daniel moving a little so he could better look at Sebastian.

“What happened last night?” Sebastian asked. Daniel chuckled and hummed, leaning closer so their noses brushed.

“We had some drinks, you told me to undress so you could see my tattoos, we kissed and you told me you loved me.” Daniel summarised. Sebastian blushed at this, before smiling slightly.

“Aaah. Okay. That explains why my head hurts, and why I was cuddling you when I woke up.” he said. Daniel nodded, still not moving away from the German. 

“Do you regret it?” he asked, suddenly looking a little apprehensive. Sebastian frowned but shook his head.

“Why would I?” he said. “Daniel, I really do like you. More than I should.” he added quietly. Daniel let out a shaky breath.

“I like you too Sebbi.” he whispered. For a moment, neither man moved. Then Daniel chuckled and leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. Sebastian was apprehensive at first, but started to kiss back, moving against Dan’s lips. After a long moment, he pulled away, looking at Daniel with slightly glazy eyes.

“I really do love you…” he confessed. Daniel smiled

“I love you too. Have done for a while.” he admitted, resting their foreheads together.

“How long is a while, Dan?” Sebastian asked breathlessly.

“Ever since I was your teammate.” Daniel whispered, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“That’s 4 years ago Dan! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Sebastian said, his eyes a little wider than before. Daniel shrugged.

“I didn’t think you felt the same way. Guess I was wrong.” he said with a smile. Sebastian chuckled, brushing his fingers over the Aussie’s cheekbone.

“Very wrong…” he teased. “But better late than never, right?” he added. Daniel grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
